


good father Tatara

by Kitsunica



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aogiri no Ki | Aogiri Tree (Tokyo Ghoul), F/M, Family Fluff, Fem!Kaneki, Happy, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunica/pseuds/Kitsunica
Summary: (kaneki x tatara)(fem kaneki)a one-shot whith family morning
Relationships: Tatara/Ken Kaneki
Kudos: 7





	good father Tatara

**Author's Note:**

> haise: the same  
> Ken: black reaper  
> shiro: shironeki  
> (the sames but as childs)

"rays of the sun when you wake up ..." 

oh not, that song again...

sadly, when you wake up for 30s or more, you can't go back to sleep

I wake up quietly while mentally cursing the cause of waking up

I forcefully look to my right and there he is ... my puppy watching that colorful series of ponies (although I admit that sometimes it gets cloudy)

now I look to my right, Kanna is still asleep, sometimes ... I just envy her heavy and carefree sleep

Damn, with the volume and size of Kanna's apartment she is going to wake up the other puppies and they are going to cry, * sigh * I'm not in the mood for this so early (although Haise was the oldest and the most imperactive, he was calm too, her brothers ... they are more like me, Haise is a Kanna version man)

I approach in silence but making my presence known

at the moment when I was going to put my hand on his shoulder, he turned to me, it does not surprise me, what surprises me is that he had his two brothers on his lap, that saves me some problems

Well, in short: my children are watching TV at 8:47 AM, Kanna is still asleep, and I am awake.

Now I have 2 options  
or sleep again next to the comfort of Kanna.  
Or  
or, give them breakfast and wake up kanna

In the end, the best will be breakfast, so by the way then they will not cry from hunger

I simply signaled the 3 of them to follow me and sit at the small table with futon (you walked about 4 steps and you were already there), the good thing is the vast selection of human meat in the refrigerator, I appreciate how obedient and calm what are my 3 puppies

...

remembering that year in autumn, where I met the most innocent and wanted ghoul in this whole damn world, I still remember when we spoke for the first time, her innocence shone and she battled against the sun, I didn't know it was from Aogiri, I didn't know it was Tatara , she didn't know how wanted she was  
Even today, after years of knowing her and having mated with her, I don't know why I didn't kidnap her immediately, instead we talked, we got to know each other more, we got closer, until we reached intimacy  
I still remember how Eto reacted to knowing that it would be a cousin, the others of the Aogiri, and I will not forget Ayato's face, Nico and Eto said it was worth gold  
and Kanna, when she found out that she would be a mother, and I still don't know, how but, when Kanna told me that since she was a child she dreamed of having a family of 3 children and that Eto told me that it would be best if she had many children, I took care of the same day , first it was Haise, then Ken, and at the end Shiro, Kanna ... she was still in college at 18 years old, she didn't drop out of college for haise, but if she did it for Ken, the second came when she was 20 so it wasn't so bad, and in the end Shiro came when she was 21, her dream of being a mother of 3 children came quickly, the only thing that mattered to me was that the Aogiri did not fall, Kanna's happiness, and that my puppies were fine

security, the only relevant threat was the ccg, the other ghouls weren't, who would dare face the fury of the high command of the aogiri tree at will?.

...

see now my puppies eat peacefully while still seeing that shit color ..., normal humans would be horrified to see a scene like this, 3 children eating human flesh, but, for me, it was a scene worth living to see, their only and linods kakugans shining while eating, peacefully, and being under my watch, there was nothing else that would make any ghoul father be happy, that also includes me, they are truly worthy of being my children

(Haise: Left Kakugan)  
(Ken: Right Kakugan)  
(Shiro: Left Kakugan)

I really ... feel a weight on my back

"Kun ~ good morning, good morning sunbeams ~" said Kanna in my back

"Mommy good morning!"

"good morning Chan" I really can't stop being soft on them

"Kun, thanks for giving you breakfast" he ends his sentence giving me a kiss on the cheek

"no problem" I return the gesture putting my forehead with his

* sigh * I don't know when I started to change, but, I don't regret it, if that makes Kanna and our children happier, I'll gladly do it

that they see the best of me, and that they give the best of them

**Author's Note:**

> Im just wsnt see a fic of this ship to most fast possible and... y broke, the (my own) rule of not post anithing before ofmenos uptade a incomplete fic...


End file.
